Into Krynn
by Rivin Tarinius Majere
Summary: A story about a young lady whose world is torn appart. She's pulled into Krynn by the three reigning dieties; Paladine, Gilean, and Takhisis. Please R&R!
1. Entry to Krynn

I am a seventeen-year-old girl. I lived in New York. But all that had changed so suddenly. Bombs erupted everywhere. Buildings blew apart. Fire caught onto everything. Smoke suffocated people. Ashes lay everywhere. And there was me. I was one of the only people to live through it. I can't tell you how horrible it was. All around, people were screaming in pain and horror, in fear and anger. And I was there, watching in horror as buildings crashed down about my ears. And then a beam of the house I was in fell on me, and I knew no more.  
  
Through the darkness, I heard voices.  
  
"Well? She will die, if we leave her."  
  
"Bring her. She will be happy. And maybe even invaluable."  
  
"So, it's settled? We shall bring her through the Darkness?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
That's when the journey began. I remember something trying to hold me back, latching onto my leg and arm. But holders of the voices I heard drew me with them. I felt as if I were being torn apart. Finally, just as I felt as if I would be ripped into shreds, the side holding me back gave way. I soared through the darkness, pulled by the strange beings.  
  
When I awoke, I could not move. My limbs felt as heavy as tree trunks. Groaning, I did my best to roll over. My head ached horribly, so I decided against moving again. I don't know how long I lay there. It felt like hours. But, eventually, someone found me. And the man I saw nearly shocked me into unconsciousness. Before me stood three young men. One of them was very broad. He carried a sword at his side, and looked extremely strong. The other man also wore a sword at his side. But the last man…He was frail, thin, and didn't look exceptionally strong. He wore little bags around his waist. And he looked remarkably like Raistlin Majere. I was in shock. I barley heard when the others started questioning me.  
  
"My lady?" asked the smaller sword-bearer. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Sturm, she doesn't look to good. And look at her clothes!" The larger man pointed at my shirt. I could have done the same thing to them.  
  
"My Lady," came a whispery voice. I turned to Raistlin. "What is your name?" I thought I was insane. I couldn't be on Krynn. It was just impossible! But there they were. I had guessed that the larger man was Caramon, and the smaller was obviously Sturm. I didn't want to give them my real name, so I decided to give them my nickname.  
  
"I'm Blackwolf." I said thickly. My head really hurt. "Who are you?"  
  
"I am Raistlin Majere. This is my twin, Caramon, and that's our friend Sturm Brightblade."  
  
"Pleased to make your acquaintance." Sturm made a sweeping bow. Caramon hastily did the same. Raistlin nodded his head. I tried to smile, but it must have come out as a grimace, because right away Caramon asked: "Do you need some help, uh, Blackwolf?"  
  
I nodded my head, and right away Caramon was lifting me to me feet.  
  
"Thank you," I muttered. "Where am I?"  
  
"Why, you're in Solace!"  
  
"S-Solace?" I squeaked. Automatically, I looked up. And there were the houses. All in the trees. And the winding stairwells that lead up to them. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, then opened them again. I wanted to make sure I wasn't seeing things. I tried to take a step forward, but I stumbled. I grabbed hold of someone's arm to keep myself from falling. When I looked up, I saw it was Raistlin. I blushed, and muttered "sorry," but Raistlin was already holding my arm, helping me along. There was a strange look on his face, as if he were trying not to look smug. I realized instantly that it must have felt good to him to be able to lead someone else. All his life he had been the weaker one, and now he was the stronger. I smiled slightly, leaning on him. Caramon and Sturm had come to stand on the other side of me, ready to help if Raistlin grew to tired. I could feel Caramon eyeing me, from my toes to me head.  
  
"Are you of the Plains?" Raistlin asked. "Your name implies it, but you don't look as if you spend many days out on the Plains of Dust." I glanced at my skin. I had always prided myself on the whiteness of it. It seemed to emphasize my raven hair.  
  
"No, I don't live on the Plains. I…I'm not from around here." We walked in silence for a moment.  
  
"Why do you wear all black?" Caramon asked. I laughed.  
  
"Because I have good taste in clothing."  
  
"Oh." He scratched his head, then asked: "Where'd you get 'em? I've never seem clothes like that before."  
  
I snorted. "Why, you interested in them? Wanna try on a pair of Breezees?" Caramon flushed.  
  
"I only wanted to know why they looked so weird…" I smiled wryly, and looked down at my clothes. I wore a black pair of Breezees. They were really thin, and flared out near my shoes. I also wore a black belly shirt, and a black Slice jacket over it. I had the collar pulled up high on my neck, and the sleeves stopped just above my elbow. The sides flowed out and down, looking almost like a robe. I also wore Biker gloves; you know, the kind that has all the fingers gone at the top. My hair was pinned back with a black clip. All right, so I was a little Gothic. Okay, very Gothic.  
  
"Where, I come from my friend, these are not strange. I rather pride myself on them." I looked at Raistlin closely. He wasn't looking at me, but he wore a slight smile. We soon came to the first flight of stairs. We walked up and headed left.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"I'm going to take you to Otik's. We can talk there. I'd like to know more about where you come from." Raistlin said. I felt a slight feeling of panic; surely if I told them that I hailed from New York, they would think me insane! Perhaps I should feign amnesia. I thought. We arrived at Otik's soon enough. We took a table near the fire pit. Immediately, I moved to the half of the table bathed in darkness. I noticed people were staring at me. Holding my head high, I tried not to flush. Raistlin sat closest to me. I think that if I had not occupied the seat I was now in, he would have taken it. Caramon and Sturm were full in the light, but still close enough to talk.  
  
"So." Raistlin began. "Where do you come from?"  
  
I was about to tell him I didn't know when I decided to drop it.  
  
"I don't have a home."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm…a Nomad."  
  
Caramon looked dumbfounded. "A Nom…what?"  
  
"A Nomad, my brother!" Raistlin said exasperatedly. "They travel. So, in truth, they don't have a home. Understand?" I smiled wryly. It was just as I imagined it. Raistlin turned to me just in time to see it. He smirked, then said: "Don't Nomads usually live in tribes? Or at least travel together?" He had me there.  
  
"You're right, they do," I said slowly. Damn, this guy was hard to fool! "But I got separated from my tribe at one point long ago. I…I never found them." I did my best to make my voice sound pained, but even to me I sounded cold and unfeeling. Raistlin raised a delicate eyebrow but said nothing, nodding. Caramon looked compassionate, while Sturm looked…Well, it looked as if a dark cloud covered his face. He must have felt something towards my story. After all, he was separated from his father when he was very young.  
  
"What was your tribe called?" Raistlin asked suddenly.  
  
Looking at him, I said: "We were called The Wolf Pack; that's why my…name is Blackwolf."  
  
"I see." Apparently, it was normal for the nomads of Krynn to name their children after their tribal name.  
  
My stomach growled. I blushed slightly; I hadn't had anything to eat that day. Caramon grinned; his stomach roared. Sturm smiled slightly. Raistlin glanced at me and smirked. I looked him in the eyes. He seemed surprised, as if he expected me to turn away, or ignore him. Finally, he said: "Would you like some food?" I smiled slightly.  
  
"I would, but I've no money with me-"  
  
"Aw, forget it! I'll pay for it." Caramon said. He called over a waitress. Making his order, they turned to me.  
  
"Ah…What do you have?" I asked. The waitress laughed. My eyes narrowed. I didn't like to be laughed at.  
  
"Well, of course there's Otik's famous spiced potatoes!"  
  
"Oh. I'll have those then."  
  
"And to drink?"  
  
Before I could think, I said, "Coke." The waitress (As well as Raistlin, Caramon, and Sturm) looked at me strangely, as if I were crazy. Finally, the waitress broke the silence.  
  
"Um…We don't have that, miss. In fact, I've never heard of it. Would you like wine, or ale instead?" I thought. I'd never had ale before, although I was sure it wasn't much different than wine. Nevertheless, I decided to go with wine.  
  
"I'll have a red wine then. Chilled, if you please." The waitress nodded and walked off to the kitchen. Raistlin turned to me.  
  
"What is 'Coke'?" he asked. I blushed slightly.  
  
"It's a drink. It's good. I…I drink it on the road." Raistlin nodded.  
  
After the meal, Caramon turned to me. "So, Blackwolf, do you have a place to stay for the night?"  
  
Startled, I said: "No, as a matter of fact, I don't."  
  
"We would be happy to put you up for the night," Raistlin said quietly. I smiled slightly.  
  
"I wouldn't want to impose…"  
  
"Nonsense!" Caramon said loudly. "We have an extra bed. You could stay with us. It wouldn't be a problem."  
  
"Thank you." I smiled at them. "That is very kind." I looked at them both for a moment. "You don't even know me," I said suddenly. "How do you know you can trust me?" I looked at Raistlin as I asked this. Our eyes connected; it seemed like the rest of the world faded, and it was just we two.  
  
"I don't," he said. "But I do know you won't steal from me. From us," he corrected, glancing at Caramon. The world came back with a flash, and I was very aware of Sturm and Raistlin's larger twin. I nodded, and we stood to leave. Outside the inn, the twins bade Strum farewell. I expected him to go then, but he turned to me and took my hand. Bowing, he brought my knuckles to his lips, laying a gentle kiss on them. I was startled; my eyebrows were raised as he stood. He smiled a little, and ducked his head. Then he left. I watched him go, then shook my head. Things were different here than from Earth; that meant nothing. I thought.  
  
When we reached the Majere home, I waited as Raistlin entered, expecting Caramon to go after him. But Raistlin was holding open the door, and Caramon was smiling stupidly at me; I could feel his eyes on me. Awkwardly, I walked into the house, trying not to expose anything. It didn't help much though. Glancing out the window, I saw the sun was just beginning to set. I didn't feel in the least bit tired. Turning to Raistlin I asked, "Would it be all right if I went out to look around?" Caramon started.  
  
"Alone? No, I-"  
  
"I will take you to see Solace. Caramon, you may stay here. I don't think your sword will be needed on a tour of Solace." Sarcasm lay heavy in his voice: It was all I could do to stifle a laugh. But Caramon nodded anyway.  
  
"All right Raist. Just – just don't go to far out of Solace, okay?"  
  
"We are not leaving Solace, my brother. You need not worry about us. There will be no goblins outside." Caramon blushed, and walked into the bedroom the twins shared. Raistlin waited until the door closed before turning back to me. Smiling slightly, he offered me his arm. "Shall we?" I let out the laugh I had been holding in and took his arm smiling. I used to dream about this. I was living a fantasy. We stepped out to Solace. 


	2. The Trough

"And that's the Trough," Raistlin pointed to a tavern on the edge of town. "You'd best stay away from there; it's not a good place to be around."  
  
"Why?" I didn't need to ask, though; I remember every word of The Soulforge; I knew exactly what the Trough was. I asked anyway, for his benefit; it's what he expected.  
  
"Thieves and cutthroats stay around there; brawls break out often; you're much safer at Otik's; plus, you get better service. Better food too," he added, with a wry grin; he was obviously imagining what Caramon would say had he been with us. I grinned back. But looking at the tavern, the grin turned into a sly smile. Raistlin didn't miss it.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"I had a thought," I said, still smiling. "I'd like to see what it's like in there. Let's go check it out." I started to walk to the tavern, but Raistlin caught at my wrist. I tried to pull away, but I couldn't break his grip. Lifting an eyebrow, I stared at his hand on my wrist; while the touch of his flesh on mine was exhilarating, I couldn't help but be annoyed; I don't like to be touched often. I lifted my gaze to his, waiting for him to speak. He still didn't let go of my wrist.  
  
"I don't think it would be right to go in. You're a lady, after all-" I didn't even let him finish the sentence. My eyes flashed, and in a moment, I had broken his grip; three years of Tang Soo Do really paid off. Flipping my caught hand over so it was palm up on top of his closed fist, I grabbed his neck, skipping the chop I was supposed to give to the neck. In the blink of an eye, I brought him down till his stomach was a scant centimeter from my raised knee. For a moment he didn't move. Then, as he caught a grip on steadiness, he laughed. He laughed so hard that I joined in, letting him go. Looking down at me (He was at least a half-head taller than me), tears of merriment in his eyes, he grinned.  
  
"All right," He caved. "Let's go to the Trough." 


	3. The Fight

When we walked in, it felt as if everything stopped. Like in an old western movie, where a cowboy walks into a saloon, and everybody stops to stare at him; stops the music, stops playing poker…Like that. All eyes turned to me. Despite my decision to cut a fearless figure, the stares of all the men unnerved me. I don't mean to brag, but I do have a good body. Don't get me wrong; I'm not that type of woman, but I don't let myself go. Raistlin was at my side in a moment though, glaring at those who watched me. A few of the men shrugged it off and went back to their games, most likely forgetting my existence. Others, though…they kept watching me, eyeing all the wrong places. Hoping to God my face didn't say I was vulnerable, I walked to the bar, and asked for wine. Raistlin asked for the same. When the bar tender gave us our drinks we turned and walked to a booth. I sat close to Raistlin; to this day, I can't remember if I did so because I was worried about what these strange men might do, or because I knew then what Raistlin meant to me. Nonetheless, I ended up sitting very close to him. Things went smoothly; until we were about to leave, that is. As we walked toward the door, a man came up behind me and grabbed my arm, whirling me around.  
  
"Leaving so soon?" he asked. He slurred his words, and swayed on his feet; obviously, he was drunk. I tried to pull my arm away, but he was ham- fisted, and held onto my arm so tightly it felt as if he could break it. My nostrils flared as I glared at his hand on me; he didn't take the hint.  
  
"Please let go of me, sir." I said stiffly, trying to be polite. The guy just laughed uproariously, and squeezed my arm tighter. Against all my intentions, I let out a pained whimper. There was no way I could get out of this one; while the guy who taught me Tang Soo Do taught me well, there were just some positions you couldn't get out of. The drunk holding my arm was still laughing, and twisted my arm slightly, squeezing harder. My knees went weak and gave way; the man held me up by my arm alone. In vain, I tried to regain my feet, but my captor always moved his arm in some way, making it impossible. I felt as if my bones were about to crack. Letting out another whimper, I turned behind me to look for Raistlin. Right away I saw he was helpless. There was someone holding his arms, someone I guessed to be my captor's friend, behind his back. Laughing, the man holding Raistlin lifted him easily by the arms, and opened the door, tossing him outside. Once done, he stood in front of the door; he was strong; no one would be getting in. Sweeping a quick glance over the rest of the tavern, I saw no back entrance, though I heard pounding on the door. After a moment, it stopped, and I heard footsteps running away. Despairing, I looked back at my captive. He was grinning in a most gruesome way; his teeth looked rotten, and his breath alone made me want to throw up. Trying to pull away from his awful stench, he laughed, and lifted me in his arms with ease, carrying me to a booth of his cronies. I beat at him with my free hand, but he was built like a boat; walls two feet thick. He took hold of my legs in one hand, while he caught my free hand along with the one he already held. Leaning down, he kissed me. I don't think I've ever been more repulsed. Sputtering, I tried to pull away; but he was too strong for my too thin arms. I struggled harder as I felt a hand – I didn't know who it belonged to – slide up my leg; I knew its destination. As my captor pulled away for a breath, I tried scream, but my voice cracked, and no more than a whimper of fear and pain came from my lips. I could feel them man's hardened manhood beneath me, and I struggled all the more for it; I prayed as I never had, prayed for some sort of help to come.  
  
As I struggled, I became astutely aware of a strange emptiness, and a strange presence. All this time I had been praying to God; On Earth, I had been a good Jew, though not very religious. But now…now I was on Krynn. God didn't exist here. The Krynnish gods did. The thought hit me so suddenly that I stopped struggling; my captors gave a cheer, reaching out to touch me everywhere.  
  
I realized what the emptiness was; it was the loss of something I had held dear. I turned my attention to the presence I felt. I was dark, tainted…but there was also another presence…It was not as dark as the first, but felt as a combination of darkness and light. With a jolt I realized who they were; inside me I felt the presence of two gods; or, rather, one god, and one goddess. Lunitari and Nuitari's presence filled me. I again became astutely aware of where I was being touched; struggling once more, I managed a scream; but accompanied by that scream was power. It was wondrous. I felt a darkness surge through, accompanied by a lighter form; only later did I realize that Solinari had been absent. Nevertheless, I was able to push away my captors. Pulling my jacket back on, I stumbled away from the drunks. Recovering from the stun of my escape, the seeming leader of the group stood and came after me. I glared at him warily, and backed up until I was against the wall. Smiling grimly, I settled into a back stance, fists raised. The man laughed, and turned to his friends.  
  
"Look, boys! She wants to fight!" this caused uproarious laughter. I didn't move, merely smiled a little more grimly.  
  
"You want me?" I asked him dangerously. "Then fight for the chance." He laughed; first mistake. I gave him a roundhouse kick to the stomach. He stumbled backward; I didn't even give him a chance to regain his feet. Jumping to close the distance between us, I turned and gave him a back kick to the chest. He fell. I punched him once in the head; that's all it took. The booze in him helped to knock him out, I guess. When they saw their leader fall, the others came at me. One by one, I brought them down; I made sure they were all right; I was not going to kill in cold blood. Finally, there was one man left. The rest of the Trough's inhabitants had gathered around us by now; most rooted for the men, though I'm proud to say that some saw that I was not one to give in. This last one, though…He wasn't drunk, like the others had been. And I could tell by the way he stood the he would be a tough opponent in hand-to-hand fighting. While my style was far different then his, the art of karate varied only slightly; but tavern brawling; that was something different entire. The man knew what he was doing, yes, but my body was lithe, and I was much faster than him.  
  
He took a swing at me; I blocked, and feinted a punch to his head, bringing up my foot instead to sidekick him in the stomach. He stumbled backward, but kept his fists up; he was better than I thought. Still, he wasn't good enough. We traded punches and kicks for a while, circling, landing nothing. I heard a banging on the door, but I was too well disciplined by now to look, my opponent, though…he made a fatal mistake. He looked at the entrance as the door burst open. In it stood Caramon foremost, huffing at having to break open the door. Next to him and coming my way was Raistlin. I barely glanced at him, but in that look I told him to stay back. He must have understood, 'cause he stepped back, and wouldn't let Caramon come forward to help me.  
  
I turned my attention fully on the man I fought. We circled for a few moments more, but I got bored; I had been taught to attack when you have nothing to loose, and I had nothing to loose. In one swift motion, I jumped high in the air and kicked out with a jumping front snap kick. It hit him in the head, and down he went. Kneeling beside him, I checked for a pulse. It was beating. I stood up and turned to smile at Raistlin. He was starring in barely concealed wonder at me, and Caramon was doing the same, though not so well disguised. I walked towards them and the door. With one last glance at the Trough, I sighed.  
  
"It's been a while since I was able to actually fight. They always told us to make light contact in the dojo," I was speaking without even realizing what I said; I had no idea that I could endanger my very life of seclusion by mentioning my training. At the time, though, some of this crossed my mind. "I haven't been in a real fight – a real fight – for a long time. It was…exhilarating." I smiled. Caramon looked at me with renewed wonder, as well as the same old look of hunger. Raistlin…his face had changed. He looked thoughtful, wondering. Looking over my shoulder at the men I had left groaning in pain of the floor or the tavern, I sneered slightly. Turning back to Raistlin and Caramon, I tried to cover a yawn. Smiling sleepily, I said, "I think I'm perfectly ready to sleep now." 


	4. Tang Soo - Nothing.

When we reached their house again, it was all I could do to keep myself on my feet. I shouldn't have fought so many of them at once; my limbs, which had ached from the journey to Krynn, hurt all the more now. I was nearly stumbling through the door. Raistlin caught at my arm, and I was able to straighten myself. Stepping into their kitchen, I collapsed into a chair, and held my head in one hand. My eyes were shutting of their own accord when I noticed the twins. Snapping my head up, I looked at them wearily. They were staring at me strangely. I was still too tired to realize that what they had seen could give me away for what I was.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked. Raistlin shook his head slightly, but continued to watch me curiously. Caramon started to question me.  
  
"Where'd you learn how to do that?" He asked in wonderment.  
  
"Do what?" I asked, confused.  
  
"You held all of them off; there were at least five of them. And when you kicked that last guy; how'd you know how to do that?"  
  
It's Tang Soo-" I cut myself off. Finally, my brain started working again.  
  
"What was that?" Raistlin asked sharply. His gaze was piercing. I looked him straight in the eye; it was a hard thing to do, though. I felt as if he saw through my skin, and right into my very soul. It made me feel as if no lie I told would be good enough. Which was unnerving in it's own right; I was always a good liar.  
  
"Nothing," I told him. "I just…picked it up. There were a couple…incidents…that convinced me to learn. I watched other people brawl, and did what I saw."  
  
"But you were not "brawling." Raistlin said. "That was…elegant. Nothing like tavern brawling." He fixed me with his stare again, and I felt something give way. I opened my mouth to reply, but nothing came. After a moment, I shut my mouth, and smirked. He was good. He was about to ask me to explain myself, when I yawned. Caramon glanced at his twin.  
  
"Aw, c'mon, Raist! She's tired; why don't you ask her tomorrow? Or, you could just drop it…I mean, she was good; she fought them all off; isn't that something to praise, rather then something to study?" Raistlin's mouth opened slightly; he didn't seem quite aware that his twin could think. Blinking, he turned to me. There was a strange look in his eye, one I couldn't interpret. Shuffling, I got to my feet.  
  
"If you don't mind, could you show me to my room? I'm really tired, and I'd like to go to sleep." Raistlin just stared at me for a moment, then nodded and out a hand on my elbow, guiding me to a room. Caramon was left in the kitchen. Once we were in the room, he closed the door part way. Turning to me, he pointed out the bed, told me where the latrine was, and asked if I needed sleeping things. At the last question, I smiled secretly.  
  
"No, that's all right. I sleep bare." Raistlin's response was to lift an eyebrow. I smiled and shook my head. Then, acting on impulse, I closed the distance between us in two quick strides, and kissed his cheek. I stepped back, surprised by my own actions. Raistlin himself looked stunned, but gained his composure quickly. Biting the inside of my lip, I tried to smile. I opened my mouth to tell him; to tell him about all the times I had thought about him, all the times I had dreamed of a moment like this; but I couldn't. Not yet. Not now. All there was to do now was to give him a hint. Let him know that someone cared. I wanted to yell out, 'I love you!' and fling my arms around his neck, and be content to just hold him. Instead, I stood where I was.  
  
"Thank you," I told him quietly. "Thank you so much." I paused, wondering if I dared it. I did. "Raist." It happened so fast; I remember seeing his eyes flash, and then his hand was at my throat, squeezing slightly. I raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Never call me that," he said vehemently. "No one but my bumbling fool of a twin can ever call me that." I was hurt; never had I wanted this to happen. Eyes downcast, I nodded.  
  
"As you wish." I told him quietly. I said nothing else; if I had wished, I could have gotten out of his hold, despite the feeling of strength in his hand. I didn't move an inch, waiting for him to remove his hand. When he withdrew it, I stepped back slightly. He turned on his heel and left, closing the door. I sat down on the bed, holding my head in my hands. The last thing I had ever wanted to do was upset him. At least it was before his Test; I'd hate to think what he would have done to me if he had taken it all ready.  
  
Sighing, I undressed and crawled under the covers; I really was tired. Soon I felt the sweet wave of oblivion cover me, and I slept. 


End file.
